


Old Habits

by EchoFall



Series: I Hurt Spy - IHS [2]
Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Anorexia, Eating Disorders, Engie doesnt really understand but god damn is he gonna let spy hurt himself, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Panic Attacks, idk how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:56:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27962651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EchoFall/pseuds/EchoFall
Summary: When Spy falls back into an old routine, some of the others notice.
Relationships: Engineer & Spy (Team Fortress 2), Medic & Spy (Team Fortress 2)
Series: I Hurt Spy - IHS [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035399
Kudos: 22





	Old Habits

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr is @scream-fortress-2 and @echo-fall

“Herr Spy, we are worried about you.”

The Red Medic had invited me to the infirmary under the guise of a ‘checkup’. As I had entered the room, the door was shut and locked behind me by my team’s Engineer, who had then pushed me into a chair and now stood ominously behind it, subtly hinting that I couldn’t leave until this was over, leaving me where I am now: sitting in a chair across from Medic with no clue as to what was going on. 

“... What?” I asked, as I genuinely didn’t know what Medic was talking about. 

“You have not been eating. It is worrying.” I stiffened in my seat before relaxing, hoping the others did not notice. 

“That is not true.” It was a bold faced lie, but that was what I was good at, was it not? Unfortunately for me, they were not convinced. 

“Ja, it is. Engineer and I cannot remember the last time either of us have seen you eat with the rest of the team.”

“I simply have been eating in my smoking room, you know I do not like the team’s company!” I was hunched over now, my position defensive. Engie set a heavy hand on my shoulder, causing me to flinch slightly. 

“No you haven’t, boy. Ya see, I set up a camera that gets set off ready to record whenever someone opens up a cupboard or the fridge in the kitchen. I looked over the footage for the last two weeks and only saw you once. You barely took anything and you looked like you were forcing yourself to eat.”

“I-I have my own supply of food! I-it’s in- it’s in my smoking room!” I was desperate now, and was nearly hyperventilating as my body trembled. Worry flashed across Medic’s face as he leaned towards me and gently set a hand on my shoulder. 

“Shh, shh, we do not mean to criminalise you, we are simply worried about your health: mental and physical. We just want to help.” He said in a soft voice usually unheard of by his teammates. It was at this point Engie stepped into the conversation again. 

“We don’t want to scare you, boy, but you can’t be lying to us like this. We know you don’t have any food up there, and that you haven’t been eating. We just wanna know why and how we can help! It’s been affecting your performance on the field!” 

I went silent as I mentally debated whether to tell them or not. A heavy sigh left my lungs as I closed my eyes, my decision made. 

“... Docteur, Labourer, have either of you ever heard of a condition called… anorexia?” I asked cautiously, watching their reactions. Engie scrunched up his face, while Medic’s eyes widened in realisation. 

“Can’t say I have.” Engie stated with slight apprehension. 

“It is a mental disorder where one obsesses about their body weight, believing themselves to be overweight no matter how much weight they lose. It causes people to starve themselves in an attempt to lose weight that they simply do not have.” Medic explained in an almost clinical tone. Engineer looked incredibly concerned. 

“So, Spah, you’re saying that you… that you starved yourself?” He asked, looking extremely worried. 

“Oui, in simple terms: yes, I starved myself.” I replied, my breathing now mostly back under control. 

“Why?” 

The question threw me off guard. Why? I did not really know, but I did have a few guesses. 

“I believe it was just because of a few small, insignificant comments about my weight. It was an overreaction on my part.” 

“Nein! Spy, this is a serious condition! You cannot write it off as a simple overreaction!” Medic interjected, his voice carrying across the room. He looked like he was going to say more when Engie opened his mouth. 

“So, wait, if it was insults ‘bout your weight that started this the first time, what made you, uh, have ‘anorexia’ this time?” I froze up slightly, not wanting to explain. Engie seemed to notice this and began to backtrack. 

“You, uh, don’t need to answer that-“ 

“It was similar this time, I believe. Small comments about ‘Getting some meat on my bones’ or ‘Not being as thin as a stick anymore’. It was the Soldier and you, Engineer, who were the one saying these things, I think.” I blurted out, cutting off Engie, who’s eyes were comically wide. 

“M-me?! I’m so sorry, Spah! If i had known-“ 

“Yes, yes, I know. ‘If I had known!” I know that you would not have made those comments if you had known, but I am a spy. You are not supposed to know my backstory.” Admittedly, that was slightly more harsh than it truly needed to be. Engie looked like someone had just shot his beloved childhood pet. 

“I- You- I-“ 

“We will support you, Spy. We are going to help you. You do not get a choice.” Medic decides to take pity on Engie and save him from trying to continue that conversation. I cracked a smile. 

“Fine, If I do not, as you say, ‘Get a choice’.”

“You do not! You are going to accept our help. You do not get to choose. Oh, and you can close your mouth, Engineer.” Medic said offhandedly as Engie blushed a beet red. 

I grinned, glad that, for once in my life, I had people who truly wanted to help and support me.


End file.
